


Pink Carnations and Movies

by RogueAlice_91



Category: One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest Holiday Fic Exchange, Polyamory, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Bibbit didn't die on Rachet's ward. Instead, after a period of a few months, he was released. This is just a snippet of his life, in particular the day he finally saw a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Carnations and Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympiancupbearer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=olympiancupbearer).



> Contains polyamory or hints of it. This Fic is my gift to olympiancupbearer on Tumblr. I hope she likes it.

Billy always woke up with a start and always early in the morning even now. It had been some time since he was released from the ward and still he found himself following the pattern formed there. Get up early, take his meds, sit somewhere quiet and read or think, not too much of that though. Too much thinking, Billy found, led to his mental state declining quickly. 

Today however was going to be a good day he decided. Billy was nicely dressed and had money in his pocket, enough to get him to his destination. Excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach which was something he had forgotten about while locked away. 

Quietly Billy slipped out of his small place of residence, a place his mother had only a small hand in helping him get thank you, and headed down the street. 

He smiled to himself as he walked down the sidewalk and thought about all the changes that had occurred over the past few months. For one, Mack and Harding had gotten out of the ward too because Vera had promised she would see that they made it in society. Billy kicked a stray rock for a second or two as he recalled how close those three had gotten shortly before Mack and Harding's release. 

Well, Mack and Harding got close but it was really Harding and his estranged wife that grew closer. They seemed...happy. Billy looked up as a blue jay passed overhead. He hadn't believed happiness was possible in a dank, depressing place like Nurse Rachet's ward but something between Harding and Mack, and through more frequent visits, Vera and Mack bloomed and better yet, flourished. 

Billy's smile slipped from his face momentarily and he felt bitterness welling up in him. He longed to have that kind of brightness in his life, that kind of love like the trio of slowly mending people seemed to have for each other. 'I'll find someone. I know it.' Billy told himself resolutely. He paused in front of a flower shop to admire a fresh display of pink carnations before he continued walking.

Soon enough Billy reached his destination and that excitement sprung up in him again. After so long of watching nothing on the ward he finally got enough money to go see a real movie. With a child-bright grin Billy stepped up to the ticket booth. 

'I knew today was going to be good.' He thought when he saw the pretty ticket girl behind the booth. 'A very good day.'


End file.
